evelioandzgroupfandomcom-20200214-history
A Memoir to the Wild One
A Memoir to the Wild One is a 2012 angst story written by EvelioandZgroup. The story was released in December 10, 2012 with over 3,000 words. Also marks the 2nd story the author has done with a POV with a character besides "The Fallen Angel: The Story of Carrie". 'Plot' The story starts off with Tobias describing to the readers how he is "invisble" and "not seen". He later reveals that he has recieved neglect from all of his family members. He finds himself as a loner and without saying, describes himself as a rebellion pre-teen. Though reveals that he treats people harsh and says that he, himself, is a "jerk". Tobias states that it isnt his choice of doing so that the world treats him so. He later reveals that he likes Gumball, but claims that he isn't sure in "what ways". He does say that he "awaits" for him to ask him to hang out. Though has mixed feelings towards him of either hitting him or hugging him. He states that he nothing against "homosexuality" nor the idea of him being one. He says that if he becomes one, but he has these feelings for him then he knew that he would be shot down by Gumball. He knew that Gumball likes Penny and she likes Gumball and he uses the excuse of liking Penny to get closer to Gumball. The story then starts off on Friday morniung on Tobias's morning routine. He heads for the bus and heads to school, while he talks about Gumball. He reveals to have an obession of hugging him to "grab his butt". Later on, when Miss Simian gives test scores and Gumball had an answer right and request a revise, but she refuses. Tobias then speaks up for Gumball about having his revise but telling her thta the answer was right. She revises it and he gets an "A" now instead of an "F". Gumball hugs him and Tobias wants to grab his butt, but doesn't. Tobias feels that it would ruin a friendship he can create with Gumball. Though when he heads back home, he claims that "he missed his shot" but his parents wait outside for him at the house and they reveal to him that he is adopted. Upset by and feels betrayal, he runs away. As he continues to run, he soon loses his direction. He slowly walks back and later witnesses a car crash, but takes no action in it. Tobias later realizes that he is at Gumball's house, so he heads to the house and knocks on it and Gumball opens the door for him. He explains his situation to him and Gumball asks his parents if he can sleep over with such kindness. As he's slept over he sees Gumball sleep and he sleeps as well. Though when he wakes up, he sees Gumball playing outside, Tobias walks out and heads back home. Though he sleeps on the side of a wall, but look and sleeps there. Later he wakes up and it's night and he was sleeping on his garage, though as he heads inside, he sees his family watching home movies about the family. Tobias is confused on why they were, though Rachel drops something and reveals to be Tobias's wristband and he realizes that he wasnt wearing it now. He then learns that the car crash he walked past was him getting killed by the car. None of what he remembered ever happened, but in his mind. Then he sees his funeral and witnesses Gumball there and he is there because "Tobias" was his friend. After hearing those words, Tobias hugs him, but he walks past hima nd he decides to fade away. Though he reveals to the reader he recaps his final moment to them and say in the end, "I hope you got something out of this because I'm gone but I was already, in reality and this event. I wish you my quest. The quest of finding your reason for living. I couldnt find it but can you?" And ends the story like that. Reception and Impact ''A Memoir to the Wild One ''recieved quite succes with reviews about Tobias's judgement and the possiblity of him being an icon of "teen rebellion". It recieved quite success with reviews and with Tobias as more of a lead character and the possiblity of becoming more of a lead character again.